


Connverse vs Stevinel: Who Will Win?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, May offend some people, but oh well, i cuss quite a bit sorry, i ship both of these, im gonna get a lot of hate for this, im not ready, im posting it, literally me just ranting, this fandom is really toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fandom has a war. And, to be frank, it's very stupid. Shipping wars are often stupid.Connverse vs Stevinel: Who Will Win?Answer: Nobody.OR1200+ words of me ranting about this shitty fandom.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Connverse vs Stevinel: Who Will Win?

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to write, but I don't regret it. This needs to be said.  
Also, this will probably come off harsh. I ship both of these, and I am using my personal experiences in order to write this. I've been attacked a lot, and I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Hope you like it.

This fandom has a war. And, to be frank, it's very stupid. Shipping wars are often stupid.

Connverse vs Stevinel: Who Will Win?

Answer: Nobody.

The Connverse ship has been around since the episode Bubble Buddies. That's six years. Six years of fluff, angst, the fandom being cute, and the fandom...being toxic. Stevinel, while it is a fairly new ship (only being around for about six months), has the same about of toxicity in its fans. People will probably disagree, saying Connverse fans aren't toxic, or Connverse fans are more toxic, but are any of these facts 100% true? Absolutely not. There's no way to calculate the amount of toxicity in the fandom. Probably because there's too much to count. Anyways, back to what I was saying. 

When the Stevinel ship started taking off, I can only assume that some people got annoyed. Many people (not all being Connverse shippers, may I add), believe that Steven x gem ships are pedophilia. While I can see where they are coming from (but I don't agree with it), it still doesn't excuse them from attacking people who do ship it. Many people believe that "Stevinel shippers are just defending themselves." While this  _ could _ be true for some people, the majority are not just defending. They  _ are _ attacking. I have seen many people comment on Connverse art saying it is horrible, or even reposting it and insulting it so the original creator doesn't find out. But, hey, guess what? It's the Internet. What goes around comes around. DMing the creator saying that someone called their art shit isn't actually that hard.

That's not to say that Connverse fans don't do the same thing. Oh, trust me, on almost every Stevinel post I see, there's at least one person saying something along the lines of "Stevinel is pedophilia!" or "Whoever ships Stevinel are pedophiles!" Hon, have you ever looked up the definition of "pedophile"?

pe·do·phile/ˈpedəˌfīl/

_ noun _

a person who is sexually attracted to children.

" **A person who is sexually attracted to children.** " Shipping something does  _ not _ equal being a pedophile. In order to be a pedo, you must be  **sexually attracted** to children. I don't know about you, but that sure sounds like Stevinel shippers  _ aren't _ pedos. 

Onto my next point. Have you ever realized that literally  _ nobody _ says that they have done something wrong? For example, I've seen people attack some of my friends. Their excuse? "They were being toxic!" 

I looked up what a toxic person is. Here's the answer:

"So, what exactly makes a person toxic?

In order to detoxify our lives, we first need to be able to understand and spot a toxic person. They look like everyone else, talk like everyone else, and can even be disguised as your best friend, family member, or partner. "Toxic people are master manipulators, skilled liars, and great actors," Thomas says. "They can be hiding everywhere."

One way to tell you have a toxic person in your life: Every time you encounter or hang out with them, you feel exhausted, emotionally drained, and negative. There's  _ always something _ with this person.

Irwin describes a toxic person as anyone who is abusive, unsupportive, or unhealthy emotionally—someone who basically brings you down more than up. "You may begin to feel dependent on him or her for their opinion, doubting your own," she says.

"Toxic people are draining and leave you emotionally wiped out," Thomas says. "They want you to feel sorry for them and responsible for all their problems—and then fix these problems too.""

(greatist.com/live/dealing-with-a-toxic-person#1)

_ Wow, looking at this makes me realize that I know many toxic people. _

But none of them being the friends that have been attacked.

Having a different opinion from other people is much different from being toxic. But attacking others because you believe that  _ your _ opinion is correct, that is toxic. Opinion is different from fact. In reality, there's no fact for these arguments. Yes, you can compile evidence, but there will never be an actual answer. Hell, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm just compiling evidence from my various experiences to write this.

But yeah, nobody thinks they've done anything wrong. They always use the excuse of "toxic shippers" or some shit. But, did you know that you can just be, I dunno, a  _ bad person _ ? In general? You don't have to be a toxic shipper to see that.

Anyways, next point. I'm gonna be real with you, a few nights ago, I wrote down a huge list of topics to talk about in this essay. It filled up an entire page of notebook paper. 

Ah, yes. "Will go feral if Connverse isn't canon" and "Will go feral if Connverse is canon". I have seen people say they will attack Rebecca if Connverse doesn't turn out to be canon. Toxic? Hell yeah. But, I've also seen people say that if they attack the Crewniverse enough, they can get Connverse to not be canon. Toxic? H-E-L-L yeah.

Anyways, can we talk about the people who will block  _ anyone _ who ships Stevinel? Oh, they were your friend for a while, but they ship Stevinel? Oops, sorry, you're blocked. Oh no, a talented artist that draws Connverse, but they also ship Stevinel? Oopsies, you're blocked.

And, let's be real. Many Stevinel fans  _ try _ to be nice to Connverse fans. Try. They usually end up being, what word should I use? Rude to them. And yeah, I've had experiences. Many. 

Oh, yeah, this next topic. Death threats. "What, we have never threatened anyone! What are you saying?" Aw, baby, look at you, so innocent, loving,  _ stupid _ . I wish I could go and find every single death threat someone has said to the opposite ship. "I hope all Connverse shippers die." Yeah, someone said that. "Stevinel shippers should kill themselves." That too. Do you really think that your ship fan base is so nice? That they've never said something harmful? What about when a girl tried to kill herself because she shipped Stevinel? Or someone felt suicidal because someone was attacking them for shipping Connverse? Neither of you are that innocent. Sorry.

(I realize while writing this that it may sound like I'm making fun of feeling suicidal. That is not the case at all. I've felt it, and it isn't good. Please talk to someone if you feel this way. Please.)

So, yeah. My conclusion? This fandom is way too toxic for a children's cartoon. And if someone you know ships something you don't like? Cry yourself a river, build a bridge, and just get over it already. I mean, my sister's OTP is Steven x Lars, for crying out loud! Do I mind? I mean, a little bit, but I'm not going to fucking  _ attack _ her because of it!

If any of you know toxic people, please do yourself a favor and get away from the person. They may seem friendly, but if you ever have panic attacks, question your self-worth, or downright feel horrible while being around them, it's best to end the relationship. It may be hard, but I've had significantly fewer panic attacks after ending some friendships.

Alright, thanks for reading. This was honestly me just ranting about how both sides are shitty and I really want the fandom to be at peace. Will this war go on after SUF ends? Yep, probably. Goodbye.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID  
IM JUST TRYNA HAVE SOME FUN  
DONT WORRY DONT WORRY DONT LOSE UR HEAD  
I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYONE  
L-O-L  
SAY "OH WELL"  
OR GO TO HELL  
SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID  
DONT LOSE UR HEAD


End file.
